Estar enamorado es
by TheSoul986
Summary: Song fic. Momento de valor de Inuyasha cuando ve cantar a Kagome. Para que frente a ella le pinchen el valor. ¿Besarse? Buen intento pero no es un buen día. Al final, lo mejor sera que le agradezcas estar contigo y así te declares. Estar enamorado es... tal vez lo que siento.


**Estar enamorado es…**

.Inuyasha Kagome.

Inuyasha fijo su vista en la ventana de la muchacha, de donde salía música y el, bueno, tenia curiosidad… mucha curiosidad. Tenía dos opciones, saltar como un conejo hasta la ventana, abrirla y gritarle a Kagome que era una infantil por escuchar basura y ganarse un abajo. La siguiente opción era saltar al Goshimboku como un canguro y quedarse ahí espiando a la pelinegra. No era por nada, pero elegía la segunda, aunque la primera opción era tentadora.

_25 horas al día,__  
__8 días a la semana._

Inuyasha hizo saltar sus orejitas. Kagome había bajado el volumen del aparato considerablemente y se había puesto a cantar ella. Su voz era realmente dulce.

_Despertar por la mañana y__  
__buscarte bajo mi almohada_

Claramente la pobre muchacha no entendía ni siquiera las estupideces que decía la letra, o al menos así pensaba Inuyasha, casi se golpea la frente. Kagome necesitaba una dosis de realidad.

_Y es que no me alcanza el tiempo__  
__para expresarte lo que siento_

Tiempo. Bendito tiempo, eso era lo que se estaba perdiendo al ver como Kagome cantaba tonterías con la voz más dulce que alguna vez había oído. Se sonrojo, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Kagome le prometió estar junto a él? Mucho tiempo definitivamente, y aunque las cosas no habían cambiado, sinceramente algo debía mejorar… ¿no?

_Seguro se lo lleva el viento__  
__porque..._

El polvo se va a llevar el viento porque su relación con Kagome no va a ser. Gruño… Eso no se lo va a llevar el viento… ¿verdad?

_Cuando el amor__  
__llega así de esa manera_

Tan pronto, tan impulsivo, sin esperar ni consentir, así se había sentido al darse cuenta por primera vez que tenía sentimientos fuertes por Kagome, por una muchacha que hacia chiquilladas, que era infantil y estúpida. Pero inesperadamente, tierna, compasiva y dulce.

_Uno no se da ni cuenta__  
__el corazón se revienta_

Latir y latir. Kagome dio un par de giros haciéndola ver celestial ¿Había mencionado ya que era preciosa? Una belleza de mujer. Caritativa, maternal. Y lo primordial era que la quería, que la quería como una bestia pero al fin y al cabo la quería.

_Y está de fiesta__  
__sabes..._

Lo que parecía es que Kagome estuviera cantándole a él esa canción, como diciendo ¿en qué momento te defines? Es momento, el instante. Con gran valor, inflo su pecho y salto hasta la ventana viendo como Kagome le daba la espalda. Pero… ¿Cómo es estar enamorado?

_Estar enamorado es...__  
__bailar juntitos bajo la lluvia__  
__estar enamorado es...__  
__pegarle mordiscos a la luna_

Inuyasha suspiro, por Kagome haría de todo, ella era su orgullo, su motor y motivo, la razón de estar vivo… tal vez, solo tal vez Inuyasha estaba…

_Estar enamorado es...__  
__tal vez lo que siento_

Inuyasha acerco sus nudillos a la ventana de Kagome viendo como esta decía algo como _lero lero_ y algo sobre _frambuesas_. Los labios de Kagome se movían dulcemente y el casi sintió pena por estar interrumpiéndola mientras tatareaba pero eran sus sentimientos los que querían salir a flote, gritárselos… además debía ser rápido porque sino en cualquier momento le pinchaban el valor y se desinflaba.

_Estar enamorado es...__  
__bailar juntitos bajo la lluvia_

Inuyasha toco la ventana fuerte por el ruido y Kagome se dio la vuelta, ella se sonrojo. ¿Qué hacia? ¿Qué hacia? ¿Qué hacia? Se murió de la vergüenza un segundo para luego abrirle la ventana y dejarlo pasar. Aun sonrojada.

_Estar enamorado es...__  
__pegarle mordiscos a la luna_

_-_ Kagome… eh… yo quería decirte algo importante

_Estar enamorado es...__  
__tal vez lo que siento_

Kagome se sonrojo… ¿Debía apagar la radio? Bueno, la canción estaba con el volumen bajo y tranquilamente podía oír a Inuyasha. Miro el techo tratando de concentrarse en algo pues Inuyasha no siguió hablando. El pobre ya estaba con el valor pinchado y ya no sabía de dónde recargarse. _  
_  
_No vale la pena__  
__un besito apenas_

Miro los labios de la miko. Un beso, era perfecto, Inuyasha nunca se había guiado con las palabras sino con las acciones. Solo un pequeño acercamiento, un besito y sería suficiente, sin escrúpulos ni resentimiento. Solo sentimientos.

_Cuando de tu boca__  
__quiero besos por docena_

Kagome junto sus manos y se dio un apretón, Inuyasha estaba cerca, muy cerca, realmente cerca, sus alientos chocaban y se entrelazaban. Ese sería su primer beso, el primero de muchos. Kagome entrecerró sus ojos, e Inuyasha cerro los suyos por completo, sus labios casi se rozaron, un diminuto espacio. Un suspiro y todo comenzaría.

_Si no me das ni uno__  
__quedo como un alma en pena_

Para súbitamente acabar. Ambas frentes chocaron y fue vergonzoso durante un instante. Ambos cogieron el lugar y lo masajearon. Vergonzoso, verdaderamente no era un dia de suerte para ninguno de los dos.

\- Ah… Lo siento

\- No, lo siento Kagome… Yo, es decir… tu sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras – ella asintió – y quería hacerlo de otra forma y no funciono – Inuyasha rio quedito.

_Tú eres...__  
__mi nena, mi nena, mi nena_

\- Lo que quería decirte es que… te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo – Inuyasha tomo una de las manos de Kagome y la guio hasta la cama donde ambos se sentaron – Y es increíble que después de todo lo que estamos pasando aun permanezcas aquí… Cuando tranquilamente puedes sellar el pozo y desaparecer de nuestro lado. __

_25 horas al día,__  
__8 días a la semana_

Lo que quiero decir es que… estoy muy agradecido contigo por todo este tiempo, por tu ayuda, y tu sincera comprensión. Sé que en algunos aspectos puedo ser algo fiero y reservado pero es que… aun no termino de acostumbrarme. El verte cada día. Y quiero que siga siendo así. Quiero verte cada día de mi vida, incluso quiero verte hasta después de mi muerte si es posible.

_Despertar por la mañana y__  
__buscarte bajo mi almohada_

Kagome gimió. Cuando de pronto las lagrimas brotaron sin razón. Estaba contenta, y una sonrisa lo demostró. Inuyasha suspiro, para que mentir, había tenido miedo, pavor de su rechazo, de su indiferencia. Seco con cautela cada gotita en su mejilla. Sincera y expresiva, otras características de su Kagome. Ella tenía el corazón tan grande como el de un sol, albergaba a todos por igual pero su cariño incondicional no tenia rival. Inuyasha. Con su tozudez y su renegar, conquisto lo que muchos hombres no pudieron encontrar. Amor.

_Y es que no me alcanza el tiempo__  
__para expresarte lo que siento_

Se besaron. Lo que Inuyasha dijo era verdad, el demostraba mucho mas con acciones que con palabras, porque las promesas pueden ser dichas y solo con acciones pueden ser cumplidas. Ambos ladearon la cabeza e Inuyasha profundizo el beso. Nadie jamás lo había hecho sentir así, tan querido, tan amado, sentía que era la fuerza de Kagome, que era su soporte. Su bienestar.

_Seguro se lo lleva el viento__  
__porque... _

Estaba enamorado, realmente enamorado. Kagome le había abierto los ojos a un nuevo mundo, lleno de felicidad, acompañado de amigos y rodeado de paz. Le había soltado la venda de los ojos, una venda fervientemente apretada a la maldad y que solo ella con su corazón logro quitar. El amor, el sentimiento más puro y perverso del universo. Ahora entendía porque personas matan o morían por esto. Por amor.

_Cuando el amor__  
__llega así de esa manera__  
__uno no se da ni cuenta__  
__el corazón se revienta__  
__y está de fiesta__  
__sabes..._

Inuyasha y Kagome se soltaron y se miraron a los ojos, ya podían verlo, un futuro diferente, aun estaban a tiempo de cambiar su destino. Sellaron su pasión en un abrazo. Cálido, protector y reconfortante. Nada explicaba mejor los sentimientos de Inuyasha, el apoyo su mentón en la cabeza de la muchacha y sonrió. Por ella, haría de todo, el viento no lo arrasaría, y el cielo no seria impedimento. __

_Ahora sabes porque me tienes en la luna__  
_


End file.
